Twisted Hierachy
by ShardsOfSilence
Summary: When pushed to the limit, people often crack and break apart or they turn around and go all in against the oppressor. Then there are those who survey the situation...and decide that something else has to be done. Welcome to High School
1. New Arrival

**Hello everyone. Like most of you, I am taking up something like this because I have simply too much time on my hands and not enough hobbies. A small idea spawned into something larger in my head as I went through my day and decided to construct a story out of it to see what others would perhaps think of said idea.**

**I'm expecting criticism as this story is very much in a developing stage and I highly doubt this idea is perfect. Do take the time to write something more than "Your story sucks." I am writing this mostly for viewers as if this was simply for myself I would've never published it at all. So to make your time more enjoyable, please be thorough with criticism so that I don't make the same mistakes again. **

**This idea is heavily influenced by a number of things and as a result I'll most likely be making handfuls of references here and there as well as throwing in a cameo or parody of sorts in terms of scenarios from time to time. Some of them may be obscure and others not. If you would like to have some fun, feel free to take a guess at what some of them may be in the review and I'll go ahead and point out if you were right or not. Let us begin**

**Chapter 1  
**

Gray clouds crowded around the rooftops of the high school and gave off the image that perhaps torrential rainfall was imminent. Murmurs of mindless conversations amongst friends were echoed back and forth as a crowd of students walked through an old rusty gate on their way to a school that was in clear need of redecoration. The crowd began to thin out as the bulk of the students finally entered the courtyard. A lone figure dressed in a red hoodie and forest green pants slowly made his way in as he followed the mob in front of him. His hand slowly went up to his face as he dropped his shades just a bit in so that his blue eyes could peer over the dark curtains. His pools of blue darted back and forth in order to take in his new environment. He briefly scanned his eyes to the second floor and caught the gaze of another individual dressed in a purple jacket and black pants. He held his gaze for a moment before the one in the purple jacket faded into a crowd of students.

He pushed his shades back up and continued walking. He chuckled a bit to himself as a though struck him. Wearing shades on a day like this would have many assume he was blind or a complete douchebag. Off in the distance he spotted another individual with a dark gray hoodie on and swinging what appeared to be a baseball bat.

After another brief gaze at the sky, he strolled through the main doors and left the courtyard.

* * *

**In a dark room**

A light flickered on to reveal a circular table occupied by a number of adults. Two manila folders were tossed onto the table under the light.

"Victor Stone. Junior, three cases of attacking faculty."

"Garfield Mark Logan. Sophomore, seven cases of assaulting student body."

The group of adults let out a collective sigh as the 2 names and their history were repeated to them all.

As the less than pleasantries exchanged on thoughts of these two finally died, a slim brown haired woman cleared her throat to gather attention.

"Something must been done in order to perhaps contain if not lessen the damage these two have caused us. The Board's decision on what to do with delinquents has indeed lowered the amount of tom foolery that has gone on over the years, but it has had the unforeseen effect of escalating the individual conflicts to much higher levels."

The surrounding individuals grimaced as they agreed with her, but such was the price if increased educational performance. Punishments had been allowed to escalate to even borderline corporal punishment in order to act as a deterrent to motivate students to try harder and to avoid rowdy behavior. All though smaller incidents did decrease, the incidents that occurred were far larger than the past. No longer did it become multiple instances of students shoving each other around, but a few instances of full out brutal fist fighting which resulted in small riots. But everyone also knew that such an act produced results, aptitude tests suggested that education wise, and students had better scores after such enforcements.

"We cannot allow this to continue, even if these harsh punishments have had some positive effects, the outcasts of the student body have gone so far as to even create several gangs in the area. If we don't find a way to keep this situation quiet, this school is finished."

A method of counteracting these unforeseen consequences had been implemented by the board of education. Yearly school evaluations would be taken to ensure that it was a safe enough environment as well as maintaining a certain form of excellence. Those who were unable to meet the requirements were forced to be shut down, and the borders of different schools would be re-drawn and the population would then be split off from there.

She finished her speech and brought both hands behind her head and sighed. _We need a miracle _she thought bitterly. Something had to be done….

* * *

**Elsewhere….**

A red haired boy in a yellow jacket and red pants slowly strolled through a seemingly quiet hallway.

_Man, this school has really gone to shit with all the injuries these past years. Granted they weren't extremely often, but they were quite severe._

He was still lost in thought as he strolled through the hallway. A banging against the door at the end of the hall shook him out of his thoughts. It was then he noticed several students that were a bit bruised were lying against the walls near the door. He prepared himself for anything as the banging continued to grow louder. The door then flung open as the bottom hinge was popped out and a student with a black eye flew out followed by someone in a gray sweater with a hood on. He slowly brought his hand up and pulled his hood down revealing a chocolate complexion.

The red haired kid slowly stretched his arms out to his left and right while a confused look appeared on his face.

"Victor….what was the point of this?"

The question apparently was missed by the other.

"Well well well…if it isn't Wally the lapdog."

A frown found its way onto Wally's face as he didn't particularly enjoy the nickname.

"Tell me, why did you injure all these students?"

"Ask nicely next time and maybe I'll think about answering you."

A growl escaped out of Wally's mouth as he quickly ran at Victor and struck him in the cheek with a right hook. Victor stumbled back a bit and tried to regain his footing but Wally quickly dashed forward and followed up with an uppercut to Victor's jaw. He then stepped forward and did a sidekick to Victor's chest which caused Victor to collide into a wall. Victor stood up straight and dusted himself off. He then cracked his neck and looked at Wally with a smirk.

"Not too bad kid, but you have got a long way to go."

Wally narrowed his eyes and said, "Don't underestimate my skills, punk."

Victor scoffed before he turned around and attempt to leave. Right there Wally jumped and tried to strike the back of Victor's head. Victor quickly turned around and grabbed at Wally's arm in the air and threw him over his shoulder through a window on the right side. Wally braced himself for impact as he landed and submerged to the bottom of a pool.

"Stay down there…until you cool down."

"Still the same as ever, Victor, but don't you think throwing him out the window was a bit….excessive?"

Victor closed his eyes for a moment before answer. He knew that voice. Everyone at school would recognize it as well.

"You may be our student president Jason, but do remember, not all of us approve or care for that."

Jason chuckled a bit before he pushed the scarf around his neck up to his mouth so the bottom half of his face would be concealed. He pushed his hands up to his short black hair. He continued walking on leaving Victor standing there and overlooking the outside of the school. He turned back once more to survey the damage that Victor had caused.

"I guess my hope of graduating peacefully this year is coming to an end."

* * *

**School Library**

A girl with pink hair was glancing over a book before the sounds of shuffling and grunting interrupted her train of thought.

Again.

She sighed as she looked up and saw three older students picking on an underclassman. They jeered at him as they continued to push him around. She gathered her belongings and slowly made her way over to them.

"Hello, I don't know your names and frankly I don't care. But would you three mind taking a cup of shut the fuck up? You're rather loud and in case your pea-sized brains weren't capable of reading the sign outside; this is a library."

The tallest of the three turned around and glared at her.

"You got some nerve, who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm going to be the one that makes you shut up, that's who."

The boy growled before he ran at her with his right hand balled into a fist. She quickly backed up a bit to give herself some space before throwing a rather hard kick into her attackers shin. He immediately let out a howl of pain as he lifted his foot up and quickly brought both hands to where he had been hit. The pink-haired girl took that opportunity to punch the guy in the chest causing him to stumble backwards and collide with one of his lackeys. The remaining guy let out a growl of frustration before he lowered his stance a bit and immediately ran at her keeping his upper body slightly closer to the ground. He threw a right hook but she quickly side stepped it and brought her knee up to the guy's chest causing the guy to exhale rather loudly before beginning to tip over her knee. She then grabbed his legs which were swimming up and threw him over roughly. The girl fixed her hair a bit before she started to walk off before she stopped and turned her head slightly to look back behind her.

"Oh, for future reference when you tell people who gave you those injuries. Tell them it was Jinx."

* * *

**Stairway**

A groan of frustration was released from a boy in a red hoodie and wearing a pair of shades. He was starting to get impatient. He had asked around and walked around a bit and still no sign of finding this Jason kid. He wanted to get this over with quickly but he couldn't seem to run into this person.

"Desperate times call for drastic action," he muttered to himself.

"Huh? Did you say some-"

The kid that happened to be next to him at the time didn't get a chance to finish his question before he found a fist colliding with his face.

* * *

**Hallway**

Jinx was bored. She had intended to stay in the library until class but she decided that she didn't want to deal with the librarian the moment the bodies of three injured students were discovered. She highly doubted she would get caught. Most injuries were blamed on that Logan or Stone kid these days anyways.

She wish SOMETHING would just happen.

A student out of breath quickly ran around the corner and shouted loudly for everyone to hear.

"This new kid and the president are on the rooftop. There might be a fight!"

Jinx raised her eyebrows at this revelation. Who in the right mind would want to pick a fight with the student president? _He's kind and passive now….but he wasn't always like that _she thought to herself. But, watching him beat the snot out of a new kid could prove to be more entertaining.

* * *

**Rooftop**

Jason walked out onto the roof as he surveyed his surroundings. There were numerous of students knocked out creating a sort of ring near the other end of the roof. There stood a black haired kid in a red hoodie overlooking the city.

"You know, you certainly don't leave a difficult trail to follow."

"I don't…..when I'm not trying to avoid the follower."

"Oh? Were you looking for me?"

"I already tried looking for you. I decided after awhile there was a simpler method. Good thing you're a curious kind of fellow."

The boy in the red hoodie turned around and tilted his head down a bit to gaze at Jason with his blue eyes before leveling his head. Jason stared at him for a bit before something dawned on him.

"You….I think I've heard of someone like you before. The wanderer with the reputation of crushing the student hierarchy everywhere he transfers to."

"Seems like you've done your homework, and what better way to start than with the president himself."

Students were beginning to pour in from the entrance and a circle of kids were beginning to form around the two.

"Are you really sure you want to do this…?"

Jason paused a bit when he realized he didn't know the name of this student.

The kid said one last thing before adopting a fighting stance which gave Jason his unspoken answer.

"Grayson…..call me Richard Grayson."

**And….Done. Well, this chapter as well as the plot in general was heavily influenced by something I saw many many years ago on the interwebs. See if you guess what it is! I don't think it's too difficult to see….but that's probably because I know what it is. A lot of characters might be OOC occasionally because I tend to get on a tangent sometimes and I write off a lot of dialogue that ends up being something that I might say in a similar situation haha. But still, I try my best to imagine what the character might say. Well, shoot me a review and tell me what you think!**

**Until next time ~**

-ShardsOfSilence


	2. Making Myself Known

**Hello again everyone. Took awhile for an update, but that's mostly because I was very lazy even though I had planned out chapter 2 almost all the way in my mind. Did any of you guess that the character at the beginning was Robin? I tried to use clothing description as a replacement of what their costume colors were hahaha. The exception was of course Cyborg. Well, without wasting further time, let's get this on the way.**

**Chapter 2**

A large crowd of students were on the roof of the school as they all quietly whispered to each other who they believed would be the last one standing between their school president and a new transfer kid. Most of them thought this kid was insane, nobody ever wanted to pick a fight with Jason. With that thought, almost everyone reached the same conclusion. This kid was either the king of street fighting or he was the dumbest teenager alive.

Almost everybody came to that conclusion.

A pair of green eyes peered around several students blocking her way to get a closer look at the new kid. It was difficult to tell since he had shades on at first, but right now he had his back turned to her. She pondered on this, could this really be the same Richard Grayson from before? He sort of looked like him.

It was possible….

Jason and Richard stared each other down without moving a single muscle. Thoughts were racing through their heads as they tried to analyze the situation and find an efficient and effective way to end the fight before the first move was even made. A gust of wind blew forward and shut the door to the roof causing a loud sound to be echoed across the rooftop.

Richard immediately brought his center closer to the ground and dashed forward with his hands slightly above his sides to rev up several punches. Jason slowly backpedaled as he was being assaulted heavily in the front.

_Hmm….he's pushing me closer to the edge of the roof, trying to limit the amount of space I can work with. Not a bad idea….but too obvious._

With that thought, Jason immediately lifted one of us his knees to capitalize on the fact Richard's head was dipped downward. Richard instinctually pulled up both hands to catch Jason's knee with his palms, but as he caught Jason's knee, Jason acted instantly. Using the momentum from Richard's block, Jason bounced his knee against Richard's palm and straightened out his leg. He used his left hand and put it under Richard's palms to prevent the boy from recreating another guard and quickly used his right palm to do several strikes against Richard's chest. Richard coughed as he stumbled backwards trying to regain his breath.

_He's going to try and follow up; he thinks those palms are tampering with my breathing. This would theoretically be a clear opening for him_

As predicted, Jason dashed forward attempting to finish the fight with one decisive punch to the temple to Richard who appeared to be staggering a bit. As he got closer, Richard smirked and quickly spun a 360 with a wide outside kick with his right heel. The kick collided with Jason's right shoulder causing him to stagger a bit to his right. This was followed up with a left cross which caused Jason to fall backwards. Richard repeated his initial action of a crouched strike as he leapt forward, but this time he jumped right before impact to try and increase the power of his punch to pre-empt a possible weak guard Jason might attempt.

_Tch, does he really think that's going to finish me? I feel insulted. Big mistake Richard, you lose control of your momentum when you're in the air._

Jason quickly lay flat against the floor and lifted his foot to force Richard to continue flying forward and crash into the ground. But Richard twisted his body so he landed on all fours and pounced forward with his fists up. A bit shocked, Jason backed up a little as he attempted to block all of Richard's punches. Jason concentrated for a bit, then quickly grabbed and held onto Richard's fist and immediately spun to pull Richard's hand behind his back.

"It's over Richard. Now, why don't you ease up and tell me exactly what it is you're doing?"

"I hope you don't think I managed to get this far with such pitiful attributes."

"What are you talking about? I have you –"

With that, Richard tugged his entire body in the opposite direction it was held. A loud pop and a crack could be heard on the roof. Richard winced for a bit but then quickly turned around and did a roundhouse kick and then jumped back to put some distance between him and Jason. Jason stumbled back a bit and held his side. He wasn't prepared for something like this and the kick had caught him off guard. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at Richard who was gripping his arm and wincing a bit.

_There is no way he plans on continuing fighting like this. Nobody is that stupid._

Richard clenched his teeth he mentally prepared himself for this. He had done it many times so the pain wasn't as great as it use to be, but it still hurt. He tugged roughly downward onto his arm which popped his arm into place and then felt around his elbow for the small disfiguration he did to himself. Finding the twisted bone, he applied more pressure on his grip and quickly twisted his elbow section. Another small crack could be heard and he shut his eyes for a second waiting for the sharp but short pain to fade away. He then twisted his arm a bit to check to see if he had put his arm in the proper place. He was starting to breathe unevenly after just a few exchanges.

This was clearly not going to be as simple as he thought.

A blonde in a purple hoodie grunted a bit as he surveyed the two fights.

"The outcome of this fight is fairly obvious."

His statement caught the attention of a purple haired girl dawning a blue shirt.

"What do you mean, Garfield?"

Before he could even finish, another voice cut in.

"Richard has already lost."

They turned their heads and saw Victor also watching the fight with his arms crossed.

"STOP THE FIGHT NOW!"

Everybody quickly turned their heads to locate the source of the sound. There stood an adult with an all black attire. He was glaring at the crowd of students around him.

"Everyone back to your classes, NOW!"

Students began to slowly shuffle towards the doorway and the once large crowd dispersed until only Jason and Richard were on the roof with the adult.

"Hurry back to your class, Jason."

As Jason approached the doorway, he gave one look to the adult.

"I'm aware of your abilities Mr. Wayne, but do be careful when dealing with this one."

"Noted."

Richard stared down at this Mr. Wayne for a bit. Hmmmm…where had he heard that name before? He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard talking.

"So, what exactly are you doing?"

"Wasn't it kind of obvious? I was picking a fight with the school president. Some others got in the way, but it was collateral damage."

"You know, some people believe you may actually be good for the school, but it seems like you're just the same as the rest of these delinquents."

Richard narrowed his eyes at this statement.

"Despite this conversation being quite fascinating, I care little for your opinions on me and how I do things."

"Oh, hit a raw nerve did I? You actually think that what you're doing is a good thing?"

Richard sighed as this banter continued. Why do adults always feel as if they are approaching you from a position of moral superiority? It was so fucking annoying.

"Look, Mr. Wayne, you're a busy man and I'm a kid who doesn't give any shits about what busy men say to me. This is a waste of both our times and I care little for your dumb game of twenty insults."

With that, he slowly began to make his way to the door. As he got closer, he felt something grab onto his arm.

"You don't actually think you're going to get away with all the damage you've caused, do you?"

Richard growled as he heard this. He did NOT have time for this. He quickly spun and punched the Wayne character across his face. However, Wayne didn't even stumble from the punch. His head was simply tilted to the side from having made contact with Richard's fist.

"It would appear you were internally injured from your fight with Jason. I hope that's your excuse for being so weak!"

With that, he grabbed onto Richard's arm and threw him and the ground. Richard quickly rolled to his side afterwards and stood up. He dashed forward and threw two consecutive punches. His first was aimed at the right side of Wayne's temple but it had been blocked. His second one came from the opposite side and connected due to Wayne's narrowed line of sight. Yet, it seemed as if he was unaffected by his punches. Richard was then thrown to a wall by a sidekick to his chest. Before he could catch his breath, Wayne grabbed onto the front of his shirt and tossed him at the ground. Then he jumped up and prepared to land the finishing blow. Richard came to his senses quickly and stood up before throwing a high kick that connected with Wayne's chin in mid air.

_The fool fell onto my kick which most likely made it hurt more. Hopefully he stays down._

He looked at Wayne who was now on the ground. A thin trail of blood was leaking from his mouth.

"Tch, an admiral opponent, but nothing I haven't seen before."

Richard turned around and began to leave before a low growl was heard behind him. His eyes widened as he quickly began to turn around. But, before he could fully react, he had been punched in the face and pushed backwards to the edge of the roof. Richard finally caught his breath as he realized he was being tilted over the roof.

"Look here Richard, I don't care exactly what you are trying to do, but I'm not going to let you just roam around and cause trouble wherever you want. So let's try and behave ourselves shall we?"

With that, Richard scoffed and simply spat at Wayne's face.

"You know Richard, you may be strong, but you're not very smart. I'll have you know that I can-"

Before Mr. Wayne could even finish his statement, Richard reached out and grabbed Wayne's face and began applying as much pressure as he could. Cracking could be heard as Wayne was gasping and attempting to make a sound to vent out his pain.

"Why is it, that every school I go to has a teacher like you?"

With that, Richard tightened his grip and stood back straight up onto the roof. He clenched his other fist and delivered an uppercut that sent the teacher into the air and onto the ground with a thud.

"I have to admit though, this wasn't easy."

With that, Richard attempted to leave again, for the third time. Then suddenly, small bouts of pain began to creep in and his vision started to blur.

_I guess I have a long way to go_

With that thought, Richard fell and his vision faded away.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

As students were loitering around with their food, Garfield sat in the corner with the purple haired girl and a couple of other thug looking characters.

"So, Garfield, what do you think about that new student? He put on quite a show against our president."

"Meh, so the kid fights well, it's not like it'll matter soon."

"Ugh, can't believe Mr. Wayne though, way to ruin our fun."

"Don't worry about it Raven, I'll take care of him soon enough. It's almost time to make my move."

* * *

**Rooftop**

A green eyed girl peered around the door as she made her way back to the roof. She saw two figures lying on the ground. She quickly dashed to the unconscious form of Richard and bent down to get a better look at him.

_Well, it kind of does look like him. I should probably get him out of here before any other adults show up. Mr. Wayne doesn't look like he'll be okay for awhile, so Richard should be fine._

With that thought, she slowly hoisted Richard over her shoulders and made her way back down the stairs from where she came.

**Whew, Chapter 2 done. I took so long to write this mainly because I procrastinated for no real reason hahaha. Anyhow, again, feel free to shoot me a review and tell me what you think! I feel like I'm really clunky when it comes to writing fight scenes. Well, the age discrepancies in the show and comics aren't going to be the same here. Richard is actually younger than the bulk of the other characters. I think I'll list them out next time, so keep that in mind. This is also going to apply as I'm going to bring in a few other characters later that would be years younger than Robin but I feel they fit the character mold I'm trying to make so ignore the age inconsistency.**


	3. All it takes is a spark

**I got my first review last chapter! I feel so honored. Thank you for your words diginerd! It seems the plot got very muddled as a result of me trying to keep parts of it hidden on purpose hehe. Well, I'll clear it up now for anyone else having the same issues.**

**Review Recap**

Diginerd:

**This is a really interesting story. I'm kinda confused on why theres so much  
fighting going on, though. And, how if the teacher was supposed to be Bruce  
Wayne, he got knocked out by Richard (Robin.) And what Richards problem is.  
But I really like this story and I look forward to seeing what you do with it.**

**Okay, so I'll do some explaining now. First off, if it wasn't clear enough in chapter 1 (sorry) in this universe (no powers, obviously) efforts to improve education and act as a deterrent to stopping kids from rebelling against stricter rules were enforced. These methods are considered borderline corporal punishment (beatings and such). However, a consequence not calculated was that although academic performance improved and students acting out of line decreased, the small amount of times students acted in defiance were far more severe than in the past. So imagine less defiant scenarios, but the few times it happened, it was on a larger scale. As for what Richard's "Problem" is, that is just something you'll come to learn later =). So, the reason why Richard could beat on Bruce Wayne is a whole different thing. I chose to write this using Teen Titans because I just happened to be watching it for fun when this plot idea came to me. As a result, I simply pick characters that fit the mold of a personality that I've created in my mind the best. So, in a sense, disregard most relations that the show/comics imply (IE Robin and Batman) and just look at it to each character and their own. In this case, something like Garfield being older than Richard. So try not to let your prior knowledge of character relations apply to this story, cause for the most part, they won't. Some things will be retained though. Also, that fight might have seemed really short because I was frankly getting quite bored of writing it. Maybe because there were so many fighting scenes before it, but I felt like I was getting really repetitive in describing the skirmishes. Feel free to tell me if you feel my fight scenes are crap haha, I sort of feel that way too. Do tell though, so I may learn. Anyhow, I hope that satiates your curiosity!**

**And onto the story!**

**Oh, I also forgot to put this in the previous two chapters hahaha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any other source I may draw inspiration from**

**Chapter 3**

Richard slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that he was gazing up at the ceiling and not the sky. He slowly tried to sit up but grunted a little as he felt a bit sore in various areas. He slowly looked at his surrounds and managed to conclude one thing.

He was no longer on the roof.

"Well, I'm certainly not in Kansas anymore…"

He was interrupted out of his thoughts from a giggle from the doorway. He looked over and saw a red-haired and green-eyed girl. There was something he had to figure out from impulse.

"Where am I?"

"This is….my house. I brought you here because I thought it was safer since I don't know where you live?"

He continued to stare at her; she seemed to be really nervous about something.

She looked at him for a second before her face fell a bit.

"You don't remember who I am….do you?"

Richard closed his eyes and cycled through his memories…she DID look quite familiar.

* * *

**Nurse's office (School)**

"Ugh, everything is happening at such a bad time. I can't believe Bruce acted like such an idiot up there."

A women with blonde hair sighed as she surveyed the injured individual who was lying in bed in front of her.

"To be fair, Ms. Brown, I highly doubt Mr. Wayne was anticipating a fight up there. Perhaps things escalated a bit differently than he expected to?"

"Perhaps….but I also didn't expect you to challenge Richard so soon either, Jason."

"I just wanted to see what the fuss was all about."

The girl sighed a bit, as she continued to look over the papers regarding the injuries.

"He should eventually make a full recovery…..but I don't know how long this is going to take. Bruce was one of the few teachers that could get any sort of control at all amongst the students. Without him, who knows how bad this could get."

"Oh, I'm sure everything will be alright at the end."

Despite his words, Jason knew at the back of his mind that something big was coming. He was startled out of his pondering though as he heard a loud crash from outside.

"What's…..going on out there?"

* * *

**Hallway**

A teacher was looking at his clipboard as he pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. He looked up briefly and saw a blonde in a purple jacket and black pants followed by a few other students. He spoke up as they continued to stroll down the hall.

"Hey, what are you students going? Get back to class!"

As the leader of the gang got closer to him, he sneered at the teachers face.

"Out of my way old man, I've got things to do."

Before the teacher could respond, the leader delivered a swift punch to the teacher's face; knocking him out cold.

The leader walked up to the door labeled "Nurse" and kicked the door open coming face to face with the school president.

"I thought I might find you here, Jason."

Jason narrowed his eyes as he noted the small amount of students piled up at the doorway.

"What do you want, Garfield?"

"You see Jason, I know all about the early evaluations that are going to take place this year. I plan on making sure that this school fails them miserably. That new kid, Grayson was it? I owe this all to him actually, he got Wayne out of the picture for me and as soon as you're gone, nothing is going to be left to upset my plan."

"So….you really think you can beat me Garfield?"

"You know, I have no idea Jason…but I don't really care to find out."

The entire conversation, Jason had noticed that Garfield's hand was twitching a bit as his fingers seemed to be stretching. As Garfield finished off his thoughts, Jason was prepared to put up a quick guard in case Garfield was seriously thinking about picking a fight here and now. As he predicted, Garfield made a quick gesture that indicated forward movement and Jason quickly brought his hands up to his upper body.

But not everybody thinks ahead enough.

Garfield smirked as he saw Jason immediately draw his hands up. Was Jason really that dumb to think that he, Garfield, would really bet on such a wildcard fight for a plan like this? He had a MUCH better target in mind. He zoned in on Ms. Brown as he pulled his fist back ready to send her out the window.

Jason's eyes widened as he realized who Garfield was actually aiming for. He jumped into action as he tried to intercept Garfield's attack. He panicked and quickly yelled out in desperation.

"LOOK OUT!"

Ms. Brown's eyes widened as Garfield approached closer and closer to her. She clenched her eyes shut as she tried to mentally prepare herself for the impact.

Jason crouched a bit and shot himself forward in a last ditch attempt to reach Ms. Brown faster. He managed to get in between Garfield and Ms. Brown before Garfield could connect his strike but he didn't quite have enough time to get into a defensive stance. Garfield's punch collided with the side of his ribs and he flew back into Ms. Brown and they both went through the room's window.

Garfield surveyed the damage he had caused and turned around with a smirk.

"That'll take care of Jason for now. It's time for the second part of this plant to happen. I want all of you to go outside…..and wreck havoc."

Smirks slowly began to form on the faces of his followers as they cracked their knuckles and prepared themselves for what they were to do. The crowd began to disperse as the students began dashing off in all directions. The only that remained behind was Raven as she was leaning against a wall nearby.

"What do you plan on doing now, Garfield?"

"I'm going to find Victor."

* * *

**Back with Richard….**

Richard continued to keep his eyes closed as he did his best to recall whoever this girl was. His eyes snapped open as he finally remembered where he had first met her.

_Flashback_

"Get out of here!"

"Yeah, you don't belong here!"

Richard gasped as he felt something blunt strike him across his back. He stumbled forward and was punched across the face by another student. Richard fell down into a sitting position as he tried to catch his breath. He looked around him at the mob of students around him. He quickly got back into a standing position before he wiped some blood from his mouth and he put his fists up. He glared at everyone around him.

"How do you all want to do this? One at a time? I'm also okay with crushing all of you at once."

This angered the students around him as they all began to advance on him at once. Richard quickly backpedaled and kneeled over. He had heard the student approaching from behind him and tripped him with his sudden crouch movement and proceeded to throw him over his shoulder. The body collided with the students initially rushing forward and halted the swarm in front of Richard. Richard quickly did a wide outside kick with his right foot knocking a student on his right off balance before he continued on with his momentum and followed up with a sweep kick on his left tripping another few who were rushing at him. Richard looked back at the group of students in front of him that were getting back on their feet.

"Like I said, I'm fine with crushing all of you together."

A look of shock struck the face sin front of Richard but they were quickly replaced with looks of anger as the mob of students ran at him with a loud yell.

As Richard continued to battle with the student population, the girl who had organized this had stood in the back with a frown on her face. Slowly, she lost her frown and her mouth was open in shock. She hadn't anticipated this. This Richard kid never seemed to stay down.

Loud raspy breathing was all that could be heard after a few moments

She continued to look forward in shock as Richard was staring right back at her breathing rather heavily. His fist was raised and pointed directly at her and half his face was covered in blood. Before either could say anything, a teacher had finally arrived on the scene.

"What is going on here?"

Before she could speak at all, Richard had beaten her to it.

"What do you THINK happened?"

Richard scoffed a bit before he walked off.

"Hold it right there! Who is responsible for this?"

Richard turned around and was about to give another smart remark before he noticed the shocked look on the girls face had changed to one of fear. He sighed before he answered the question.

"I just felt like letting off some steam, that's all. She's got nothing to do with this, so keep it on me."

The teacher glared right back at Richard after hearing this revelation.

"Then I suggest you leave this school voluntarily or prepare yourself to face severe punishment for what you've done!"

Richard scoffed one last time before he held his arm and slowly began to walk down the hall.

* * *

**Courtyard**

Richard held his arm as he slowly traversed down the stone path. He looked up at the autumn sky and watched as leaves began to fall from their respective trees.

"So that's just it huh? After all that, you just take it in and leave."

Richard turned around and saw the same girl from before leaning against a tree. She made eye contact briefly before casting her sight back onto the ground.

"You know, you didn't have to take all the blame for that back there."

"What difference does it make? Whatever my intentions may be, I'm not proud of the way I do things. I take what I deserve."

With that, Richard walked off into the distance as the sun began to set.

_End flashback_

Richard let this memory swirl in his head a bit before he opened his eyes once more. He smiled a bit before he made eye contact with the girl from his memories.

"It's been quite a long time. It's nice to see you too, Kory."

* * *

**Behind the school**

Two teens stood across from each other as they stared each other down.

"So what do you say, Victor? With our alliance, we can tear this whole system apart."

**Whew, and with that, we have another chapter out. So if it wasn't clear enough in the initial authors note, I'm not applying every single relation in the cannon series or comics. Some will obviously remain there, but for the most part, everything is constructed off other things or my pure imagination. There are also no powers, if you guys haven't caught on yet. One thing I'm not applying are the power rankings, hopefully this answers the seemingly odd situation of Robin defeating his supposed mentor. There will also be a different age discrepancy (I.E Beast Boy older than Robin). With that, I take my leave! Shoot me a review and tell me what you think so far!**


End file.
